


Self Destruct

by Owl_song



Category: Sherlock(TV) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_song/pseuds/Owl_song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem based on the events of 2.3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Destruct

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote a while ago, I thought I might as well put it on, untill I get round to writing something better. Its based on 2.3 so spoilers for that episode.
> 
> I do not own sherlock.

A man on a ledge  
On the roof of St. Bartholomews.  
Machine.

Below, they look up  
To the cold, hard eyes  
And cold, hard heart,  
That probably doesn't even beat.  
Machine.

Above, he looks down  
To the toes of his shiney black shoes,  
And below that, just  
Air, air, air, thud.  
Machine.

A final gift, he thinks, leans forward -  
Falls.

And red fills  
The cracks in the pavement.

Warm, bright life  
seeps slowly into  
Cold, hard ground.

Machine?


End file.
